4 Seasons
by konohanabaku
Summary: la vida puede parecer larga, pero es mas corta de lo que se piensa, como las estaciones que separan tajantemente un año, la vida tiene etapas que al quemarse crean sentimientos a descubrir, como sasuke y naruto pasan estas etapas de su vida.
1. Primavera

**Primavera**

8 años

- ya te he dicho que no te quiero ver cerca de ese niño.- dijo la ruda mujer llevándose a su hijo de la oreja lejos de Naruto, acto que copiaron muchas madres.

Naruto hace tiempo que había dejado de demostrar algo frente a estas acciones, no era como si no le importara, en realidad le dolía, no sabia lo que era tener un amigo ya que por alguna razón era el paria de la aldea de Konoha. Antes de que las mujeres se acercaran mucho Naruto tomo rumbo a otro lugar, no le interesaba escuchar lo que tenían que decir esas viejas amargadas sobre su existencia.

- ahhh que día mas claro.- decía Naruto inspirando hondo mientras veía caer las flores de cerezo al suelo por un fuerte viento, aunque las personas lo rechazaran, la naturaleza siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, todavía estaba temprano y no tenía mucho que hacer, el pequeño Naruto camino y camino por el sendero que le era decorado por los pétalos que caían grácilmente de los arboles hasta que llego a un pequeño lago, la persona que vio allí cambio su buen humor a no tan bueno.

- que quieres?- pregunto el pequeño pelinegro tan descortésmente como sabe hacer el.

- nada en especial, solo camino.- contesto Naruto fingiendo no saber y se sentó al lado de Sasuke.

- y ahora que haces?- pregunto irritado el Uchiha.

- mmmm nada.- contesto el rubio haciendo que Sasuke se le saltara la vena de la frente.

- entonces ponte a hacer algo.- impero el pelinegro descortésmente volviendo su mirada a la laguna.

-... quieres jugar?- pregunto inocentemente Naruto fingiendo que no le interesaba su respuesta.

- no.- contesto el pequeño Uchiha fríamente mientras tiraba una piedra al lago.

- entiendo, no importa, no es como si alguien quisiera jugar conmigo, apuesto que tu mama ya te advirtió que no jugaras conmigo jajaja mejor así.- contesto Naruto riéndose falsamente lo cual no paso desapercibido por Sasuke.

- mi mama no me dijo nada, solo no me apetece jugar.- contesto Sasuke sintiéndose un poco mal por Naruto.

- tu mama no te prohíbe jugar conmigo?- la pregunta fue como una cuchillada en el corazón del pelinegro.

- mis padres están muertos.- contesto fríamente lanzando otra piedra al agua.

-... entiendo, los míos también. En realidad ni siquiera se como eran... tu conociste a tus padres?- pregunto Naruto curioso sin saber que hablar de su familia provocaba dolor en Sasuke.

- mis padres fueron asesinados hace poco mas de un año, claro que los conocí... mama era muy buena, de seguro no me había prohibido jugar contigo.- Sasuke no supo de donde había salido esa acotación, solo pensó en su madre y luego en Naruto y lo dedujo, lo raro fue que no le dolió hacer esta deducción fue mas bien algo natural, de seguro a su madre le habría agradado Naruto.

- ahh entonces vamos a jugar.- pidió Naruto moviendo a Sasuke del hombro.

- no juego, acaso piensas que soy un niño tonto o algo así?- pregunto molesto Sasuke por el rompimiento de confianza que tuvo Naruto con el.

- que aburrido eres Sasuke baka.- dijo burlonamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

- que dijiste?!- pregunto el pequeño pelinegro alterado por lo cual se levanto rápidamente.

- dije que vayamos a jugar.- contesto Naruto tomando la mano de Sasuke y salió a correr hacia los arboles. Las flores de cerezo caían todavía jóvenes sobre los chicos que tomaban aire bajo los arboles, Naruto todavía no había soltado a Sasuke de la mano, era una agradable sensación cálida.

- Sasuke, tienes tus mejillas rojas... estas enfermo?- pregunto Naruto soltando su mano y llevando esta a las mejillas sonrojadas del Uchiha, lo único que logro fue que Sasuke se pusiera mas rojo.

- no... no me toques.- impero Sasuke con una voz que Naruto no supo como interpretar.

- por que no, te sientes mal?- pregunto inocentemente Naruto tratando de ayudar a Sasuke pero luego de tantos rechazos, desistió.

Aunque a Naruto le costo, logro al fin que Sasuke se quedara a jugar con el. El pequeño pelinegro no creyó que podría divertirse pero al final disfruto mucho jugar con Naruto, había algo en el, algo diferente. Sasuke se daba cuenta del rechazo que tenían hacia Naruto, era diferente a el ya que a Sasuke las personas siempre le aplaudían y aceptaban todo, pero ellas en realidad sentían aprecio por su apellido, no por el. En eso Sasuke y Naruto eran iguales, estaban solos en el mundo y a diferencia de los demás Naruto no parecía apreciar el apellido sino podría ser a el mismo, tan vez dos personas que están solas en el mundo pueden componerse juntas.


	2. Verano

**Verano**

13 años

¿Porque le pasaba esto? Esa era una pregunta a la que Sasuke no tenía respuesta, tal vez los dioses tenían una picara complicidad a la hora de odiarlo y lo habían puesto con aquellas personas.

Primera persona: Hatake Kakashi, el maestro algo extraño, al parecer fuerte, tenía un Sharingan, tal vez prometía ser un buen maestro pero no lo garantizaba.

Segunda persona: Haruno Sakura, peli-rosa (odia el rosa), tiene voz chillona y al parecer la única palabra que sabe es Sasuke-kun, solo prometía ser un fastidio.

Tercera persona: he aquí el problema, la tercera persona era cierto rubiecillo al que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerle anteriormente, y si que le conocía, tal vez era la única persona que Sasuke conocía en realidad teniendo en cuenta que su vida había sido y continuara siendo una farsa, pero si en toda esa farsa se podría notar un deje de exposición sincera, esa luz seria Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto era torpe, ingenuo, soñador, un completo idiota que vivía en el idilio, pero el idilio ajeno era suficiente para que Sasuke pudiera respirar un poco de la asfixia que le provocaba su vida. Tenía trece años, pero ya tenía la carga de un consejo de ancianos encima, su vida era patética, agobiante, oscura, real, pero entre tanta esa niebla de realidad había un rayo de luz, esa luz era la sonrisa ingenua de Naruto, que aunque le parecía un vendado de ojos, le otorgaba un aliento y una paz que solo podía sentir al vendarse los ojos con cinta ajena. Una persona normal agradecería el descanso de la carga, el respirar cuando el aire se va, pero este no era el caso de Sasuke, Sasuke odiaba la felicidad que le daba Naruto porque lo hacia débil, lo hacia diferente, había llegado a pensar que tal vez podía dejar atrás su venganza y ser un humano feliz, le daba asco su ser feliz.

-Sasuke-kun, no has probado bocado, te sientes bien?- pregunto la peli rosa mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

- no me pasa nada, solo que no tengo hambre... voy a dar un paseo.- comento rápidamente y salió del lugar. En realidad los dioses tenían una picara complicidad en otorgarle felicidad a alguien que desprecia la felicidad.

* * *

Se encontraba en el bosque haciendo practicas con sus kunais, no estaba bien concentrado pero igual sus lanzamientos eran perfectos. Los niños de su edad incluso siendo ninjas, suelen pensar en cosas triviales, como las chicas, la comida, los juegos, la popularidad; Sasuke a sus trece años solo pensaba en hacerse mas fuerte, fuerte para matar, matar y probablemente después morir. Por ello entrenaba día y noche de una manera tal que podía romperle los músculos, lo único importante era ser fuerte. "Sí tienes a un ser querido, te vuelves mas fuerte cada día" comento el rubio un tiempo atrás después de acabar la misión del puente (que llevara el nombre Naruto); Sasuke no entendió muy bien que quería decir eso, aunque Naruto no lo creyera el pelinegro escuchaba con peculiar atención cada una de las acotaciones del rubio y luego las analizaba tranquilamente para descubrir un mensaje secreto que nunca encontró. Amor y fortaleza eran para Sasuke antónimos, no podían estar en una misma oración, Naruto aseguraba que si querías a alguien te ibas a volver mas fuerte, eso era una falacia; para Sasuke si amabas a alguien te estancabas en la felicidad que esta persona te otorgaba, quedándote en los campos de rosas que este amor te otorgaba y por lo tanto no te querías mover de allí, si no te quieres mover no avanzas, si no avanzas no te vuelves fuerte, ese pequeño silogismo era el pilar de la vida de Sasuke, por lo tanto el amor y la fuerza no pueden estar juntas; después de todo Naruto es un vendado.

* * *

- Sakura-chan es muy bonita, no crees?- pregunto Naruto al pelinegro mientras veía a la peli rosa en bañador lavándose en el río, el verano era fuerte y el calor intenso, Por alguna razón esta acotación no fue de agrado de Sasuke, le causo un poco de nauseas. Dirigió su vista a Sakura, bonita...no era, seguramente no encajaba en los estándares de belleza general, solo en los de Naruto, la peli rosa no era nada del otro mundo, podría decirse que tenía el cuerpo de un niño de 10 años con sostén, que le veía el dobe a Sakura?. En realidad Naruto no le veía nada de especial, pero estaba en su naturaleza, era un chico, a los chicos les gusta las chicas y a la edad de Naruto les gusta la chica mas cercana a ellos, por eso Naruto se sentía atraído por Sakura, mas que atraído era obligado a sentirse atraído. A Sasuke no le importaban las chicas, cuando cumpliera su venganza seguramente buscaría una mujer de buena familia de cualquier aldea, se casaría y formaría de nuevo el clan Uchiha, pero para eso faltaba mucho así que no sentía la misma obligación que tenía Naruto de ver belleza donde en realidad no había; pero Sasuke percibía la belleza, claro que lo hacia, en unos ojos azules cristalinos como el agua que permiten ver el alma, los cabellos rubios desordenados que delimitaba la inmadurez del adolescente, la sonrisa amplia que no trae ninguna malicia en ella, aquello era belleza, Sasuke mas que la belleza física, podía ver la pureza espiritual que dejaba ver Naruto con sus gestos, y era realmente bello, se sorprendió mirando detenidamente al rubio y se auto reprendió, pero luego desistió de aquel regaño, después de todo ambos eran chicos, entonces la atracción que sentía el hacia Naruto, no seria igual a la hormonal, era mas como amistad, porque ambos eran hombres...verdad? Pues aunque tenga la carga de un consejo de ancianos encima, Sasuke no deja de ser un niñato de trece años, no sabe nada de la vida.

- Sasuke, porque me miras así.- pregunto Naruto con un leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

- tienes rostro de niña.- comento Sasuke para burlarse de Naruto y salirse por la tangente a la pregunta.

- claro que no! Dobe.- replico Naruto inflando los mofletes en desaprobación.

- claro que si.- contesto sin mucho énfasis pero cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Naruto forcejeando encima suyo, no le iba a golpear, solo estaban jugando, jugaban así cuando eran niños; ambos estaban en bañador y los torsos desnudos de los jóvenes entraron en contacto, de pronto Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no era igual que cuando eran niños, la piel de Naruto estaba caliente, muy caliente, le quemada intensamente con tan solo rozarlo, tanta piel expuesta tocándose, Naruto trato de hacerle una llave a Sasuke pero este le gano fácilmente y lo acorralo echándose le encima al rubio, por casualidades del destino (llamando casualidad a la picara complicidad de los dioses en contra de Sasuke) sus rostro quedaron muy cerca, demasiado, ambos chicos se sonrojaron al notarlo, y se sonrojaron aun mas cuando se percataron de que sentían el cuerpo del otro muy detalladamente, con la vergüenza rebosando lo normal seria separarse inmediatamente, pero sus seres eran como imanes, y aunque tratase de separarse no podía. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que no podía evitarlo y volvió nula la distancia que separaba sus rostros, Naruto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero luego Sasuke hinco los dientes en sus labios haciéndole cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

- chicos, no se demuestren su cariño en publico.- comento jocosamente Kakashi mientras pasaba junto a ellos. De un segundo a otro el sonrojo se volvió pálido y el calor quemante se convirtió en sudor frio, se separaron rápidamente al ser descubiertos en flagrancia.

- kakashi-sensei, no nos estamos demostrando cariño!- grito Naruto totalmente apenado.

- jajaja, los dejo solos para que pasen al nivel 2, Sakura no ve desde allí siéntanse cómodos, jajaja- comento Kakashi riéndose y se fue rápidamente antes de que lo acuchillaran.

- que fue eso?- pregunto Naruto rojo

- yo...yo no se.- fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

* * *

****  
El rubio se devanaba los sesos tratando de averiguar por que estaba recordando tan vívidamente la escena de la tarde, era como si sus pieles se siguieran tocando abrasivamente, como si sus labios siguieran moviéndose sobre los del otro. Al contrario que Sasuke, Naruto creía en la casualidad (no imaginaba dioses conspirando en su contra porque seria tragicómico que hasta los dioses sintieran rencor hacia su persona), entonces la casualidad era la que conspiraba en su contra, por que tenía a Sasuke en la tienda de campaña, una tienda de campaña que era para una persona, pero solo tenían tres, una la tomo Kakashi por ser mas grande, otra se la entrego a Sakura por ser mujer y la tercera la tenían que compartir entre los dos chicos del grupo 7. Y allí esta Naruto dándole la espalda a Sasuke mientras escuchaba su pasible respiración mientras dormía, no evito la tentación de volverse a verlo, con su rostro tan tranquilo, estaba haciendo frio así que se acerco a Sasuke y pudo percibir el aroma de este, lo aspiro pausadamente y trato de dormir, pero el calor que emanaba Sasuke le recordaba la tarde, había estado sintiendo ese calor a piel expuesta, una abrasión tan deliciosa que lo hacia sonrojarse, el sabor que tenían sus labios, el rubio recordó la escena con fervor hasta que sintió algo que apretaba en sus pantalones, miro sin gana y se dio el peor susto cuando vio ese bulto tan...tan..., su tamaño había incrementado considerablemente. Sabia lo que era, nunca le había pasado pero sabia lo que era, ya había escuchado hablar de ello en la academia, era... era una erección, se había excitado, y lo peor era que lo había hecho con la imagen de Sasuke en su cabeza.

Se sentía incomodo, se sentía realmente incomodo, respiraba agitadamente y se revolvía entre las cobijas, no sabia que hacer, no había escuchado que seguía después, y estaba allí con una erección que le dolía y no sabia que hacer. Tanta revolución despertó a Sasuke que le dio in almohadazo enojado.

- te puedes quedarte quieto?- pregunto Sasuke enojado pero se sorprendió al ver la cara sonrojada de Naruto que asentía sin parar.- que te pasa?- pregunto el  
pelinegro que fue repuesto inmediatamente.

-na...nada.- contesto con una sonrisa forzada.

- como que nada, dobe deja de molestar.- cuando Sasuke decía eso una ráfaga de viento entro en la rueda haciéndoles sentir mucho frio por lo que Sasuke en reflejo se arropo con las cobijas dejando destapado a Naruto y viendo con obstáculo de la pijama el no tan pequeño problema de Naruto.

- que estabas soñando?!- pregunto Sasuke con los ojos como platos.

- no soñé nada, idiota.- respondió Naruto totalmente rojo.

- eres un pervertido.- acoto Sasuke también tomando tinte en sus mejillas.

- ya basta... déjame dormir.- dijo Naruto con voz lastimera porque la vergüenza era demasiada.

- vas a dormir así?- pregunto Sasuke curioso mientras miraba la erección de Naruto, este se tapo con las cobijas muy apenado.

- y que mas puedo hacer?- pregunto Naruto ya desesperado.

- tócate.- respondió Sasuke con simpleza encogiendo se los hombros.

- lo has hecho antes?- pregunto Naruto curioso y con un poco de miedo.

- eso no es de tu incumbencia?- contesto enrojecido. Efectivamente Sasuke ya lo había hecho antes, y seguramente no tendría ningún problema en contárselo a Naruto si no hubiera sido porque se "tocaba" pensando el rubio, no sabia cuando su pensamiento había cambiado de lugar ha Naruto, de un lugar donde era el niño raro que era su único amigo a el lugar donde es la persona que acelera su ritmo cardiaco.

- entonces voy a salir.- comento Naruto abriendo la cortina de la tienda de campaña dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire.

- que demonios haces, vas a morir congelado si sales ahora.- le reprendió Sasuke cerrando el la tienda.

- entonces que hago?- pregunto el Rubio ahora asustado.

- pues hazlo aquí, no seas tonto que tu y yo tenemos lo mismo, no seas pudoroso, dobe.- dijo Sasuke en un tono totalmente serio pero se preguntaba el mismo si eso era tan cierto. De verdad no le causaría nada ver a Naruto ya que tienen un cuerpo parecido?

Naruto se puso de espaldas a el, saco su miembro ya erecto y comenzó a tocarse, nunca había hecho algo así pero lo intento. Realmente le era un poco desagradable la imagen de verse tocando su cuerpo y no se sentía bien.

- lo estas haciendo mal.- le sorprendió la voz de Sasuke en su oído que lo había estado mirando todo este tiempo sin que se diera cuenta. Ya cansado de esto Naruto se puso de frente a Sasuke y aunque noto un leve sonrojo no le hizo caso.

- y como se supone que lo haga?- pregunto Naruto ya enojado de su fracaso.

- es como si... solo tienes que... inténtalo de forma que...- Sasuke el realidad no sabia como enseñarle a Naruto lo que tenía que hacer, tal vez podía pero le daba pena. Se quedaron en silencio un momento pensado y el pelinegro llevo su mano a erección ajena.

- que demonios haces?- pregunto Naruto totalmente sonrojado.

- es que no sabes, te voy a mostrar como es y luego continuas tu.- dijo Sasuke como le estuviera enseñado lo mas trivial.

Naruto no quiso ceder pero luego pensó que si había sido culpa de Sasuke que estuviera así, entonces Sasuke debía arreglarlo. Se termino de quitar el pantalón de pijama y abrió un poco las piernas hacia Sasuke. La vista sorprendió totalmente a Sasuke, en realidad no creyó llegar tan lejos pero hasta ese momento no se podía retractar. Tomo el miembro de Naruto y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente sin siquiera poder mirarlo a la cara; para el rubio fue un cambio drástico cuando se había tocado el, se sentía caliente, muy caliente y un cosquilleo extraño le llenaba.

- ngh, ahh, sa... sasuke.- gimió Naruto con una voz tan excitante que tenía embobado al pelinegro, Naruto no podía creer todavía que esos sonidos hubieran salido de su boca.- Sasuke... ya puedo hacerlo yo.- comento Naruto cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

- cállate.- impero Sasuke tratando de controlar su propia excitación.

- tu... tu también.- comento Naruto sorprendido al ver el bulto en el pantalón del pelinegro.

- te digo que te calles!- grito Sasuke avergonzado dándose cuenta de su propia erección.

Sasuke se estremecía con cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada sonido que emanaba Naruto, pero lo que mas le excitaba era la imagen de Naruto sonrojado, con sudor por su rostro y los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo de esa manera tan sugerente. Naruto llevo la mano a la entrepierna de Sasuke y este se paralizo al sentir la mano en Naruto allí pero luego la quito agresivamente.

- no me toques!- grito Sasuke con el rostro como un tomate.

- déjame hacerlo.- la voz de Naruto era como una suplica que contrajo el corazón de Sasuke.

Naruto metió la mano en el pantalón de Sasuke y comenzó a copiar los movimientos de la mano de Sasuke.

- naa...naruto no tienes que hacerlo.- dijo Sasuke tratando de recobrar su respiración. No hubo contestación.

Era una noche fría pero aquella tienda estaba envuelta en un calor extraño y de lujuria, se podía escuchar los suspiros y gemidos ahogados de los dos chicos que estimulándose mutuamente no duraron mucho y se corrieron en la mano ajena casi al mismo tiempo con un sonoro gemido.

- esto es...- comento Naruto mirando su mano cubierta de aquella sustancia mientras trataba de mantener su respiración.

- NO! Shhh no digas nada, límpiate y dormimos.- dijo Sasuke mientras se limpiaba con el corazón totalmente acelerado.

-sa...Sasuke.- llamo débilmente Naruto temblando un poco sin entender nada, el pelinegro se quedo mirándolo fijamente, esta era una mirada rara no denotaba emoción alguna, solo denotaba profundidad, ese par de ojos negros que son como un hoyo negro para Naruto. El rubio se inclino rápidamente sobre Sasuke y deposito un casto beso en los labios del pelinegro.

- que... que fue eso.- pregunto el pelinegro un tanto contrariado.

- yo no se.- contesto Naruto.

Ese día no lo hablaron al día siguiente, no lo hablaron nunca, prefirieron callar y no hablar sobre algo que les apenaba tanto, algo como dejar ver su lado débil frente al otros, aunque no cambiaron su amistad algo cambio dentro de los dos jóvenes, se sentían felices de tenerse el  
uno a otro. Para Naruto la felicidad era satisfactoria, para Sasuke la felicidad era una carga, una carga que cada vez se volvía más agobiante e insoportable. Ya no podía estar más cerca de Naruto, no por mucho tiempo más.


	3. Otoño

**Otoño. **  
**16 años. **

Inspiraba fuertemente con su espada sostenida fuertemente en su mano derecha; olía a húmedo y no sabía porque, olía a la esencia ferrosa de la sangre. Las hojas amarillentas caían ya muertas sobre el pasto recordándole la escena de como los cuerpos inertes caían de la misma manera, aquellas hojas de otoño caían sobre los charcos de sangre que dejaban las personas que Sasuke ajusticiaba y de allí no se movían, definitivamente el mundo estaba muerto.

Sasuke sintió nauseas al ver su propia creación así que fijo la vista en la creación natural; aquellas hojas cayendo ya secas, el cielo era naranja, el frio viento que chocaba contra su rostro, era hermoso, era lo más hermoso que había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, por alguna razón el otoño le recordaba a él.

- Sasuke, orochimaru-sama quiere hablar contigo.- dijo el peligris sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- que quiere?- pregunto Sasuke de mala gana al ser interrumpido en su idilio instantáneo.

- quiere hablar.- respondió kabuto secamente y se fue del lugar dejando a Sasuke meditando otra vez con el frio otoñal.

* * *

- ero-senin!, también quiero llevar esto.- grito el rubio a su maestro emocionado mientras veía las baratijas de una tienda del pueblo.

- me has desfalcado mocoso, para que quieres esto?- pregunto enfadado mientras veía al rubio sostener joyas baratas de mujer.

- para sakura-chan, y oba-san, y todas las chicas de la aldea, sabes falta muy poco para volver y debo hacer mi entrada triunfal.- explicaba Naruto con una sonrisa estúpida.

- un consejo: no le des nada a una mujer si no estás seguro de que te dará algo a cambio... Nunca.- dijo jiraya con un aire de sabiduría que su estúpido comentario hubiera podido parecer coherente.- estas demasiado emocionado con tu regreso a konoha...

- es mi aldea, claro que me alegra.- respondió algo melancólico, jiraiya no lo dejo pasar por alto, sabía que aunque fuera su aldea le faltaba algo para que fuera su aldea propiamente dicha, jiraiya comprendía sus sentimientos, estos años en que muchas noches Naruto despertaba gritando el nombre del pelinegro, jiraiya lo entendía porque el paso por la misma situación hace ya varios años; pero Naruto poseía algo que jiraiya ya había perdido, esperanza, y no hay nada más peligroso que la esperanza. Muchas veces jiraiya temía por Naruto y su esperanza, pero él no podía interferir en su camino y por eso solo escucho durante estos años los variados planes que tenia Naruto para traer a Sasuke devuelta, para rescatarlo de sí mismo, una empresa la cual jiraiya temía por su propia perdida, Naruto suspiraba y sonreía sinceramente, tanta esperanza hacia que a veces jiraya pensara que tal vez y solo tal vez Naruto si podría traer de vuelta al Uchiha.

- si que eres idiota.- comento el sannin revolviéndole el cabello.

- no es idiota, ha pasado ya 3 años...- dijo Naruto recordando el día en que se fue.

- y te mueres por volver, lo sé.

* * *

- te encomendare una misión, hay un hombre al que quiero que mates, en este momento está en el pueblo contiguo al sur, se llama atsushi saizo, mátalo.- decía orochimaru taciturnamente mientras veía el rostro de Sasuke.

Sasuke no dijo nada, no pregunto cómo era, ni donde se hospedaba, no pregunto siquiera porque lo quería matar, ni con la voz ni con el rostro, Sasuke solo miraba a orochimaru esperando algo más. Cuando vio que orochimaru no iba a decir nada más se paro y se fue como si nada.

* * *

- no tenemos mucho dinero así que no quedaremos en ese hotel, no quiero escuchar una queja.- dijo jiraya imponente dejando la queja de Naruto en la garganta porque es lugar realmente se veía horrible.

El hotel era pequeño, casi nadie se hospedaba allí por lo que de milagro Naruto encontró un anciano tomando sake bajo la luz de la luna, tenía un gesto amable en su rostro que indico a Naruto que se podía acercar.

-viejo, es la única persona que he encontrado.- comento Naruto como quejándose.

- este hostal no es muy popular, es normal que no encuentres a nadie.

- a que se dedica?- pregunto Naruto con la curiosidad de un niño que le hizo gracia al señor.

- soy pintor.- comento risueño el anciano.- y tú qué haces?

- soy ninja de la aldea de la hoja.- respondió Naruto orgulloso.

- contarme eso no es muy ninja de tu parte jovencito.- repuso el hombre mientras sacaba una cosas de la bolsa que llevaba.

- usted no es una mala persona, o si?- pregunto Naruto tardíamente y el anciano negó con la cabeza.

- déjame pintarte.- pidió el viejo amablemente y Naruto accedió, pasaron así el tiempo rápidamente el anciano pintando a Naruto y este hablándole sobre su vida. Luego de un tiempo cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Para un viejo como ese hombre conocer personas jóvenes era emocionante, Además una persona como Naruto que emanaba una luz tan brillante, llevaba orgullosamente la pintura, había logrado imprimir un poco la esencia de Naruto en la pintura y eso le había satisfecho mucho. Entro rápidamente en la habitación y dejo la pintura cuidadosamente contra la pared, quería retocarla y no se dio cuenta de la presencia ajena en la habitación hasta que esta se hizo presente.

- me llevo bastante tiempo encontrarlo.- dijo con voz sombría el pelinegro.

- us...usted quién es?- pregunto el viejo realmente asustado.

- mi nombre no le importa, vengo de parte de orochimaru.- contesto fríamente mientras desenfundaba su espada.

- ya hable con orochimaru, dije que no le iba a ayudar.- contesto el experimentado pintor tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo dándole la espalda.

- y créame que ya le entendió.- respondió Sasuke clavando de una sola estocada la espada en la espalda del hombre, la razón por la que orochimaru lo mataba no le importaba; había escuchado que tenía un kekkei genkai especial pero igual no importaba. Sasuke iba a salir de la habitación cuando el cuadro recargado en la pared lo detuvo, su corazón dio un brinco estrepitoso dándole a entender que todavía latía.

- na...naruto.- susurro débilmente mientras observaba la pintura casi ajeno al mundo. Ese pintor debió haber conocido a Naruto en algún punto, se repetía el pelinegro una y otra vez y como si se tratara del verdadero Naruto, Sasuke acaricio la mejilla de la pintura manchándose los dedos. El corazón de Sasuke latió a una velocidad que consideraba imposible.- esta...cerca.- se dijo impactado mirando la pintura fresca en sus dedos.

- ahhhh ero-sennin siempre hace lo mismo.- escucho Sasuke lejanamente y pensó que ya estaría alucinando, estaba alucinando porque necesitaba a Naruto, era vital y aquel día cuando lo dejo en la cascada Sasuke murió dolorosamente, pero ya había desechado su vida cuando juro vengarse de Itachi. - espero que llegues temprano, quiero entrenar.- Siguió la voz y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no estaba alucinando, era mucho más grave que la voz que escuchaba en sus sueños, se apresuro a ver por la ventana y allí estaba de nuevo, su perdición.

* * *

Era costumbre de Jiraya ir de chicas por las noches, así que Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado y no le inmutaba desde que no llegara borracho al día siguiente demasiado fastidioso. Naruto abrió la puerta de su habitación cuando escucho su nombre siendo susurrado débilmente, se quedo de hielo al ver la persona que lo llamaba.

- Naruto.- llamo mas fuerte el pelinegro y con fuerza empujo a Naruto a la habitación entrando también, lo tomo con fuerza del cuello y Naruto le dio un puñetazo que lo desoriento un poco.

- Sasuke!- grito Naruto frustrado preparado para golpear a Sasuke de nuevo pero el pelinegro lo abrazo fuertemente dejando en estado de shock al rubio.

* * *

Olía tan bien, había pasado bastante tiempo sin tenerlo cerca pero igual Sasuke no había podido olvidar el aroma del rubio, era tan dulce y aunque en estos tres años había cambiado un poco igual llenaba el agujero que tenia Sasuke en el pecho.

- Sasuke, por qué estas aquí?- pregunto ahora con una voz suave. Sasuke solo se aferro mas a él; Sasuke sabía que estaba rompiendo una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, se prometió que no cedería, que aunque le doliera demasiado no volvería, pero tener a Naruto frente a él era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, después de todo el calor de Naruto era igual, ese calor que con un ligero roce le quemaba.

Sasuke lentamente levanto la cara y vio a Naruto, en sus ojos la misma desesperación que veía en sus propios ojos. No podía aguantarse más y junto sus labios con los de Naruto, aun así necesitaba más de él y volvió mas profundo el beso sorprendiéndose al descubrir que Naruto le respondía con la misma voracidad. La pasión que sentía Sasuke en ese momento era prácticamente insoportable, un calor que lo iba a quemar si no saciaba su cuerpo. Con una fuerza descomunal empujo a Naruto hacia la cama y se arrojo encima de él besándolo de nuevo, prácticamente devorándole la boca con un hambre voraz, Naruto no captaba bien la información que recibió tan rápidamente pero esto ya no le importaba por que todo se sentía tan bien que en un acto de dejación absoluto se dio totalmente a Sasuke para que este hiciera con él lo que quisiera; Sasuke estaba totalmente fuera de sí, había sido un golpe emocional tan fuerte que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente le bajo los pantalones a Naruto y lo penetro sin ningún miramiento, lo único que paro a Sasuke de ese frenesí desenfrenado fue el grito de dolor que soltó Naruto al sentirse invadido de esa manera tan violenta; Sasuke dirigió su vista al rubio y se le hizo un hoyo en el corazón al ver las lagrimas desbordándose por sus mejillas, Sasuke no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que lo hacía, como se supone que debía continuar, el Uchiha estaba tan asustado que intento salir rápidamente del cuerpo de Naruto pero este le tomo la mano deteniéndolo.

-continua…por favor.- pidió Naruto en un susurro y Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que obedecer como si no tuviera voluntad, era como una alucinación, Sasuke podría creer que este era uno más de esos sueños raros que tenia con Naruto, hubiera estado seguro de que era un sueño pero eso no se sentía como un sueño, era tan…exquisito que Sasuke no tenia medios de reaccionar, tan solo se movió dentro de Naruto en un vaivén casi enloquecedor; se sentía tan bien, se sentía muy bien, su vista estaba nublada (cosa que le enfurecía porque deseaba ver el rostro de Naruto en esos momento), solo escuchaba los suspiros y gemidos del rubio que estaba retorciéndose debajo de él, de un momento a otro su vista se recupero pero el placer que le estaba dando Naruto se estaba volviendo insoportable, la necesidad de correrse en ese mismo momento, se movió torpemente pero rápido dentro de Naruto tocando un punto que hizo que Naruto temblara notablemente, siguió así hasta que Naruto emitió un grito y se corrió entre los dos apretando a Sasuke en su interior corriéndose este también dentro de Naruto; su corazón se paralizo al ver la imagen de Naruto totalmente sonrojado y temblando todavía por el orgasmo.

-Sasuke yo…- trato de decir el rubio pero Sasuke lo interrumpió desesperadamente.

-NO!- no podía permitir que le dijera nada, lo que pudiera decirle Naruto no podía convenirle en ninguna manera; si le decía que lo odiaba no podría soportarlo, podría morir, pero si le decía que lo amaba iba a ser peor, igual que hace tres años, no quería ese amor, ese amor que lo hacía débil, ese sentimiento que lo hacía olvidarse de su venganza y lo hacía sentirse culpable cuando Naruto se iba, porque cuando estaba con Naruto todo lo demás se iba, no podía soportar que cuando estaba con Naruto todo el sentimiento de dolor y odio que lo hacía querer ser mas fuerte desaparecía y eso lo volvía débil.

-Sasuke.- le llamo Naruto perplejo.

-cállate, esto está mal, cállate, CALLATE!- grito el pelinegro histérico y confundido, si se quedaba un minuto más con Naruto iba a caer, iba a ceder. Desesperado por las emociones revividas en su corazón, se arreglo rápidamente la ropa y salió por la ventana, siguió corriendo tratando de quitarse las lagrimas del rostro, no podía estar con Naruto.

Naruto se quedo en su habitación adolorido llorando atónito sin saber que había pasado, porque había pasado, Naruto en realidad no sabía si había pasado en realidad, solo lloro hasta que se durmió ignorando el escándalo que hacia el dueño del hostal por encontrar una persona muerta en la habitación contigua.

* * *

Y de nuevo se encontraba Sasuke observando como caían las hojas secas de otoño, y el viento frio que chocaba contra sus mejillas. "es lo mejor" se repetía Sasuke Uchiha una y otra vez recordando en su cuerpo entero el calor de Naruto en medio de el frio otoñal, viendo el cielo del atardecer con un color naranja, el otoño le recordaba a Naruto, en esos momentos el recordar a Naruto le envenenaba con la culpa del deber ser.

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
